Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Next Gen
by HeroStratos
Summary: This is the next generation of Duel Academy. For a while it will be OC, but I will add characters from the show in.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Duel Academy Exams: Ryo vs Kengi

It was a soft and quiet day in my house. That is, until my alarm went off. I jumped and awoke from a deep sleep and looked at my Calender remembering that today was finally the day I was eligible for Duel Academy. I smiled and got dressed before I realized I set my alarm to wake me up two hours earlier so I could set up my deck. I spent the next two hours setting up my deck and noting possible combos. A slight smile appeared on my face as I ate breakfast and grabbed my Duel Box and Duel Disc. I ran out my house and towards the academy until I saw it. My brown eyes shined in it's pure awesomeness and I walked in and was greeted by two people.

"Hi there I'm Sammy" One of them exclaimed and I rubbed behind my head and looked at the other one.

"Yep she's Sammy and I'm the best duelist ever Josh" Said the other one and I scoffed at his statement. He looked at me slightly angered and I smiled showing I was only joking.

"Hey there Sammy and Josh. I'm Genesis and I'm going to be the next King of Games" I said and smiled at Josh knowing that would bother him slightly. I looked at the doors and slowly walked in and saw the stares of over 300, people looking at me. I felt extremely awkward but a little after I entered so did Sammy and Josh and I didn't feel awkward anymore knowing I had two new friends by my side.

"Sammy, Josh do you guys know where the entrance exam room is?" I asked them and they nodded and walked with me towards it.  
I smiled softly and looked at the arena that was inside of it. I Slowly entered and a breeze blew my black shirt around slightly. I smiled and looked at a bunch of new kids and wondered which I would have to duel first. I walked over to the stands and sat down.

"Is Everyone here? Good the Entrance Exams will start now. First up to duel are Ryo and Ken.. Kenj... Kenhi?" Said the chancellor who obviously was new at this and that was why he couldn't pronounce the name right. The chancellor wore a Blue Dorm Jacket and had yellow hair that resembled a bowl cut. I smiled and paid attention as the duel started.

"First move's mine. I draw and summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in attack mode then use it's effect to get Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation. I set a card Facedown and end my turn" Said Ryo rather fiercely and he had a slightly evil smile on his face. The other boy named Kengi was ready for a duel and smiled.

"I draw and activate Reinforcement of The Army to add Kizan to my hand. I then summon Kageki and use it's effect to special summon Zanji then I use Kizans Effect to special summon it to the field." A, slight grin appeared in Ryo's face as he flipped his trap card up.

"Not so fast because I activate the Super Transformation I threw down earlier and use my Hanzo and your Zanji to special summon White Dragon Ninja" Said Ryo and a fearsome dragon appeared on his side of the field.

"I-I end my turn" Kengi said slightly intimidated by the dragon his opponent summoned.

"I draw and summon Upstart Golden Ninja then use it's effect to send a trap to the Grave in order to special summon another Hanzo. I now activate the overlay network and XYZ summon BLADE ARMOR NINJA. I'll activate it's effect which is by sending one XYZ, material to the grave Blade Armor Ninja can attack twice. Ninja destroy his Kizan then Kageki and then White Dragon Ninja and end my turn" The entire crowd went wild but I stayed quiet sensing something different about Ryo. Something evil.

Ryo: 8000 Kengi: 3100

"Kengi you can do it just show no fear" I shouted and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and looked at Kengi who nodded at me and smiled.

"Hmm I draw and activate Dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field. I then activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Kageki. I then normal summon Kageki and use it's effect to special summon Kagemusha. I now Synchro Summon Shi En.  
Kageki and Shi en Now attack directly. That ends my turn." Kengi said and I was slightly surprised and smiled a little bit.

Ryo: 3800 Kengi: 3100

"I'm going to end you for that. I draw" He said and a huge smile appeared on his face.  
"I banish my Hanzo and my Golden Ninja to special summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning. I attack Shi En then use it's effect to attack Kageki next finishing you off"  
He said and smiled as I felt more darkness come out from him.

Ryo: 3800 Kengi: 0

"And the Winner is Ryo" Said the Chancellor.  
"The next duel will be Genesis and Josh" (All I got for right now) 


	2. Josh vs Genesis: Final Exam Battle

Ch.2 Genesis vs Josh: Exams

I sighed and looked over at Josh knowing he was going to be a fun yet difficult opponent. I sighed and made my way down to the arena. I looked at my opponent and we started up our duel disks and drew our opening hands.

"Good luck Josh but I'm going first. I draw and activate Reinforcement of the Army to get a Destiny Hero Defender to my hand. I'll set a monster facedown then I'll set a card facedown ending my turn." I said and smiled softly as a, card appeared facedown in front of me. My eyes widened and I was looking at my hand then looked around at everyone who was staring at us.

"Hah I'll draw and set one monster facedown ending my turn" Said Josh as a facedown monster appeared on the arena in front of us. By then I knew he was already thinking of a strategy.

"I draw and sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon Hazy Flame Hyppogrif. I then activate Magical Stone Excavation and send two cards to the grave in order to get ROTA. I activate it and get E-Hero Wildheart to my hand. Now Hyppogrif attacks your facedown monster." I says and smiled as a huge fire Griffin appeared and shot fiery feathers at the facedown monster destroying it.

"Hmmph I'll activate my facedown monsters effect which allows me to destroy one card in the field and I choose Your facedown since Hyppogrif can't be targeted with card effects." He says as his facedown Ryko was sent to the graveyard taking my facedown card with it.

"I end my turn" I said and smiled at Josh. I was enjoying this battle because I could tell he wasn't going to make this easy and I had to stay on my toes.

"I draw and set a monster facedown ending my turn" Josh says smiling still as yet another facedown monster appeared in front of him.

"I draw and summon Neos Alius. I set a card and Alius attacks your facedown and Hyppogrif attacks you directly." I said as a white hero appeared and was covered by a white costume. The hero attacked the facedown with a light beam shooting from it's hand. Hyppogrif shoot feathers at him but before they could hit Josh interrupted it.

"Not so fast because by banishing the monster you just destroyed I can negate one attack." Josh exclaimed and smiled as his life points were saved thanks to the Necro Gardna I just destroyed.

"I now activate the quickplay spell card I threw down earlier, Circle of the Fire Kings which by destroying Hyppogrif allows me to special Summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix. It attacks directly and ends my turn." I shouted as Hyppogrif was evaporated and replaced by a bigger more threatening monster appeared. The monster had wings that were red, blue, and green. It had a sharp beak and it was surrounded by fire. It shot a huge fireball at Josh engulfing him in fire and causing him to lose balance.

Me (8000) Josh (5300)

"I draw, set a monster facedown and end my turn" He said and smiled wide as a facedown monster card appeared on the arena. He was smiling still as he fully regained his balance.

"I draw and I'll have Elemental Hero Neos Alius attack your facedown and Garunix attacks directly." I said and Alius shot a light beam from it's hand and destroyed the facedown and Garunix shot another fireball at Josh knocking him off his feet. I smiled as he got back up and looked at me.

Me 8000 Josh: 2600

"I draw and Banish Ryko and the Necro Gardna you destroyed last turn to special summon BLS: Envoy of the Beginning. BLS attacks Garunix and thanks to it's effect it allows me to attack again. I'll now attack Alius." He said as a knight with black armor appeared and slashed the huge fire bird in half then slashed alius in half and the Shockwave caused me to fall backwards. I Slowly got up and a huge cheer for Josh came from the crowd.

"Talk about a fan favorite." I said under my breath and smiled at Josh and gave him a thumbs up showing I was ok.

Me: 6600 Josh: 2600

" I draw and end my turn" I said extremely disappointed I didn't get any card I could use.

"I draw and summon Lyla and attack directly with both" Josh said as the two monsters attacked me directly knocking me off my feet. I Slowly got up and looked at him clearly scared to lose but I tried to hide it behind my usual calm and cool stature.

Me: 1900 Josh: 2600

"It all comes down to this... I've come to far to lose.. I DRAW. I activate Polymerization and fuse Sparkman and Avian to fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado. Now it's effect kicks in which means that when it's summoned you're monsters attacks are now half. I then summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and attack BLS with Wildheart destroying them both. Now Great Tornado attacks Lyla"

Me:1900 Josh: 650

"I draw and end my turn" Said josh surprised that the heart of the cards failed him.

"I draw and attack you directly with my monsters ending the duel." I said and smiled at him.

"That was fun Josh we should do it again sometime" I said and walked away from the arena leaving everyone in shock. 


End file.
